A Day In The Life (A Beatles story written by the Paperback Writers)
by Celestearts
Summary: Maddie Farrell's account of meeting one of the most influential musicians of all time. Growing up as best friends, proceeding to see his career unfold, all the way to his untimely death.
1. Prologue by TheLef318

**Hello! Here is the second story written by our collaborative writing group ****_The Paperback Writers._**

**__****Special thanks again to;**

**TheLef318**

**Tee-bone**

**The Starkiller**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE**

**Shortyblackwell**

**Happyplatypus**

**NatashaPavlova**

**Hawksabre**

**Celestearts**

**LyssaLaughtery**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! This chapter is written by TheLef318, So shower her with PMs!**

**_-The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

It was a beautiful day today, incomparable with the usual cloudy weather we usually got in this house. The sun shone through the glass windows, making my face glow with happiness.

I remembered the last time the sun was ever this bright. It was exactly one year ago, on this very date. I believed this was a sign, a message, from up above.

But what made this sunlight feel so special was on the date it happened. The smile slowly faded away from my lips as I remembered that it was today when I lost him. When we all lost him.

I reached in the pocket of the nightgown I had worn to sleep the previous night and pulled out a picture of him. It was torn a little and had been creased on some parts, but you could still tell it was him, young and ambitious, in this very picture.

Now, remembering how long I've had this very picture with me, I realized how old I had gotten. We could have grown old together perhaps, but his time came too soon.

I walked even closer to the window, now opening it. The sun came full blast on me, but I didn't mind. I was enjoying every beam that warmed my skin.

Right outside of where I was standing was a tree, the very place where we first met. I could still remember we skipping along the garden in my brand new dress, when suddenly he dangled in front of me from a branch, all covered in dirt.

"Roar"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice."

He jumped off and landed on his feet. "You seem like a nice girl." He offered his dirt-covered arm to me. "I'm Winnie."

I laughed at the silly name. "Winnie? Is that your real name?"

I giggled. "Nah, that's just my nickname. My real name's –"

The memory stopped there.

It wasn't because I couldn't remember his name. Who couldn't, actually?

It just hurt me to think of him today. It felt like my soul was being ripped away piece by piece.

But, I just couldn't stop there.

I left the window and went into my bedroom. It wasn't very big or fancy, but it was my place of solitude, and I liked it.

I opened the closet where I kept all my things. I lived alone, so nothing could really be stolen or lost. I did have my siblings that visited me, though.

Then there I found it. My old diary.

I took it out and blew away all the dust. How long had it been sitting in that little corner? I couldn't even remember, since it had been so long since I last got hold of it.

My frail fingers trembling, I dared to open to the first page. Just reading it's oh so detailed story of our first meeting sent me a mix of anxiousness and excitement.

But I did not hesitate, and read the opening lines.

August 25th, 1945

My name is Maddie Farrell, and the following pages are the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2 By Tee-Bone

Here is the second chapter of A Day In The Life. this chapter is written by Tee-bone!

-_The Paperback Writers_

* * *

**6/24/1945**

We started playing tag and Winnie climbed back up the tree to get away. He hung from a lower branch just out of my reach.

" 'ello!" He smiled, which looked funny upside down. I giggled.

"Hello." I smiled back and he flipped back up and sat on the branch.

"Well aren't you coming down?" I said matter-of-factly.

"No, and you can't get me neither! 'Cause girls can't climb trees!" I frowned and crossed my arms.

"And what makes you think girls can't climb trees?! Just watch!" I slowly crawled up the trunk of the tree. I hadn't actually ever climbed a tree before because my mum said it wasn't lady like. I finally made it to the branch Winnie was on, it was scary and yet it was totally gear! I sat down next to him.

"See?!" I raised my chin confidently while I clutched the tree branch for dear life. Winnie frowned slightly and looked me up and down then a creepy grin appeared on his face.

"I bet you can't do no hands!" He lifted his hands up in the air and smiled. I gulped but there was no way I was gonna back down to this boy! I slowly raised my hands up but then he started laughing at me and the branch shook. I screamed as I started to fall and missed grabbing the branch I hit the ground and everything went black.

I woke up in my bed with a cold rag on my forehead. I saw my parents, my sister Anna and Winnie watching me.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Oh my baby!" My mum started hugging me and crying. "What were you doing in that tree?! I told you not to climb trees!" She sobbed.

"Mum, you're hurting me! My arms sore!" I touched my tender arm and it hurt like crazy!

"Do you think her arms broken?" My dad said more calmly but he still had lines of worry on his forehead. Mum started sobbing again and Anna and Winnie continued sitting across from my bed. A few minutes later Winnie went home and dad took me to the doctors. Luckily I just had a bad bruise.

"Maddie? Who was that boy you were playing with?" My dad asked when we got in the car.

"He said his nickname is Winnie."

"Do you know his real name?"

"Yeah, it's John Lennon."


	3. Chapter 3 by The Starkiller

**Chapter three! Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter is written by The Starkiller, Send her some PMs!**

**enjoy and review!**

**- ****_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

7/5/1945

Soon, all of my injuries healed, and my new friend came back around to play with me. My mother worried about me not having girl friends; Mum thought that I should have friends like Anna's friends. Dad told her not to worry and said that a boy friend is better than no friend. Mum settled down, but asked Winnie and I not to climb trees anymore. We laughed and agreed not to.

Usually, we would play in my backyard, but one day the two of us went to Winnie's house to play, and I met his mother, who was unlike any mother I had ever met. First of all, she was a lot younger than my mum. Second, I found out that she was just a really big version of a kid. When I called her Mrs. Lennon, she laughed and insisted that I called her Julia. Julia was even the one that started calling John Winnie, he told me. Sometimes Julia even played with us outside.

When we came inside for lunch, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Julia told us, getting up from the table to answer the door. There was still a smile on her face. Behind the door was a woman who was older than Julia was, but she sort of looked like her. The two women talked, and Julia's smile faded as the other woman showed her some papers. She let the woman inside.

"Hello, John," the woman said to Winnie. I didn't really like her calling Winnie by his real name; for some reason it just didn't seem right.

He put on a smile and replied, "Hi, Aunt Mimi." Then he motioned to me. "This is my friend, Maddie." She waved to me and smiled.

"John, can you come here for a minute?" Aunt Mimi asked him. Winnie nodded and joined his mother and her sister. They spoke very quietly, but I could still hear what they were saying from my chair at the table.

"Winnie, you're going to go live with your aunt for a while," Julia told her son calmly.

"I don't want to," Winnie instantly replied.

"I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice in the matter, John," Aunt Mimi told him gently. For whatever reason, I was growing to like this Aunt Mimi character less and less with every word she spoke.

"Why?" he asked the women, looking from one to the other, then to me, then back to his mother.

"Some men don't think you're being taken care of here," Julia said, her voice still calm though it was hinted with sadness now. Her face looked quite upset as well.

"Well, they're wrong," Winnie said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but you still have to. If you don't we'll all get in a whole lot of trouble," Julia told him.

"_No_!" Winnie insisted. "_I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Mum_!"

Julia turned around and looked at me helplessly, "Maddie, I think you should go home. We'll see you another day." I nodded.

"Ok," I replied, then said to Winnie, "I'll see you tomorrow, right, Winnie?" He didn't acknowledge me, so I got my things together and went home.

The next day, I went back to Julia's house and asked to see Winnie. Her face turned sad, and she told me that he was at his aunt's house. She gave me his aunt's address, then shut the door. There was definitely something out-of-place. When she was talking about Winnie, she had called him John.

Now at Mimi's house, I knocked on the door and again asked to see Winnie.

Mimi let me in, and called up the stairs, "John, your little friend is here to see you!"

"I don't wanna talk to her!" he yelled back. His aunt smiled awkwardly at me, and told me to go up the stairs, and his room would be the one on the left. I did as I was told, and as I was halfway up the stairs I could hear Mimi grumbling about 'that ridiculous nickname Julia gave him'. Winnie was sitting dejectedly on his bed. There were lots of boxes around, all of them were packed up and labeled things like "clothes" or "books" or "toys".

I grinned at him, "Hi Winnie!"

Winnie scowled at me and said, "Don't call me that." I sat on his bed next to him.

"Ok then," I said. "What should I call you?"

"John," he said. John wasn't looking at me, and I felt out-of-place. There were drawings scattered all over the place.

"John, these are really cool drawings," I told him, trying to make conversation.

"You're really good." He said nothing, and I said nothing. We said nothing for a long time until John broke the silence.

"Could you please leave?" But it didn't sound like a question as much as it sounded like an order.

"If that's what you want," I replied, and left. I felt hurt about the way John was treating me. It was cold- it reminded me of the impression I had gotten of his aunt the day before. It was as if John and Winnie were two separate people. At home, I cried a little before coming to the conclusion that John didn't like me and didn't want to be my friend anymore. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Mum was shaking me awake, "Maddie, Winnie's at the door, he's asking for you."

I got up and told her bitterly, "He said that he's John now." Mum shrugged and left the room so I could get dressed. Once I was properly dressed, I went to the door. John waved happily to me.

"Hello, John," I said dully. "What do you want?" John took a sudden interest in his untied shoes.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday, Maddie," he apologized quietly. "It was very mean, but I was still upset about having to move from my mum's house."

"It _was_ mean," I agreed. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"I said I was sorry!" John exclaimed. "Can we go play now?"

"Yeah," I replied, relieved. "Let's go." Then we went and played, everything as it was before.


	4. Chapter 4 by NatashaPavlova

**Here is the latest chapter of a day in the life! This was written by NatashaPavlova! Storm her with PMs!**

**enjoy and REVIEW!**

**-****_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

**April 8, 1946-**

John was living with his aunt now permanently, something I didn't really understand, and I was spending alot of time there with him. He most of the time was rather unhappy and missed his mum, so I tried to cheer him up a bit with Jokes and games.

One day while we were at school we were on the play ground at recess. I was going to suggest we play tag or something when I found him staring at something.

"Whattcha lookin' at Winnie?" I asked him. He gave me a look for the nickname and I bit my lip.

"Do you see that girl over there?" He asked pointing to a small girl in our grade. I nodded wondering what he was trying to say, "I want to mess with her, do you want to come along?"

I gaped at him, "Johnny, You've already been in trouble a lot today!" I said pulling his arm as he stood up from the bench we were sitting on, "You'll get into bigger trouble if you actually hurt her!" John just shook his head as he pulled his arm from my grasp and walked to the little girl.

She instantly knew he was trouble as soon as she saw him walk up. She raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want Lennon?" she hissed at him. John smiled a bit too sweetly and sat down next to her on the bench near the play ground.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he asked. The girl shrugged and I watched as he scooted over to her. She made a face and tried to scoot away from him. She was on the edge now.

"You used to be a nice boy, and now you've changed into some sort of teddy!" she said trying to move as far away from him as she could.

I saw John put his arm around her and give her a funny look. I made a face, wondering what exactly he was going to do. He saw me watched and smirked, I couldn't figure out why though.

"Go away, John," the girl said looking as if someone had replaced the sugar corn flakes with salt; even though she didn't have corn flakes with her...it was just an example...

"Aw," John said sounding a bit disappointed, "At least humor me love?" He asked. She almost fell for his act and let him stay, but she wasn't going to be fooled by John Lennon again.

"No!" She said getting a tad too loud, "Go away, John!" He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to his side. She squirmed and so he did something I never expected him.

He kissed her.

He actually kissed her, and it wasn't on the cheek like he did to me sometimes. It was on the lips. I didn't think the girl liked it too much because before anyone could blink the girl slipped off the bench when she tried to get away. She landed in her rear and yelped in pain. She started crying as the teacher walked up. John knew he was in trouble.

He gave me a look and I face palmed when he tried to run away and was caught by the arm by our teacher.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Lennon." she said sternly, "Why is Lucy crying?" John shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile.

"John kissed me Miss Jenkins!" Lucy wailed. John tried to deny in, but when the teacher saw me watching she called me over.

This was only gonna get worse.

"Maddie," she said kindly, "Did you see what happened to Lucy?" I glanced at John and he looked terrified I'd tell on him. I didn't know what to do at the moment. My mother and father had always told me to tell the truth, but I didn't want to lose John. I'd nearly lost him already when he moved in with his aunt Mimi, so I lied.

"No ma'am," I said shaking my head, "I just saw her crying." I bit my lip and Lucy gasped. She knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything.

"I saw John Kiss her, Ma'am," a boy said walking up. John glared at him and mentally swore to beat him to a pulp later, "She fell when she tried to get away." Miss Jenkins nodded and calmed Lucy down before dragging John by the ear inside.

I followed them and listened at the door for what was going to happen to John.

"Mr. Lennon," the principal said angrily, obviously tried of reprimanding John Lennon, "This is the third time today you've been sent to speak to me. And do I have to mention that you've been in her ten times that in the last week?"

John didn't answer.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your aunt." he said after waiting for John to speak.

I waited for the silence to end and then the principal was on the phone with Mimi.

I stood leaning against the wall until I saw John's Aunt hurrying down the hall. This was definitely bad.

I pressed my ear to the door once it was shut to hear again.

"Yes, Sir?" Mimi asked as I assumed she sat down in the seat next to John.

"John here was caught kissing a little girl by the name of Lucy and causing her to fall on the ground." the principal said calmly Mimi scoffed and there was silence. I knew John was getting that icy glare I tried to stay as far away from as possible.

"I have made a decision of punishment." the principal went on, "As you know he is in here more often than not, and something has to be done."

"I agree," Mimi said simply.

"I have decided to take a large action and expel him from this school." My mouth dropped open and I tried not to gasp, but it came out anyway.

The door was ripped open and I was looking at the shoes of the principal of Mosspits County Primary School.

"Miss Maddie, I expect you to be in class before I count to 5." he said sternly. I gasped again and practically ran back to my classroom.

Of course everyone else was still on recess, so I sat at my desk wondering what was happening to John.

After school I went to John's house and knocked on the door. Mimi answered and let me inside. I walked up to John's room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Did you really get expelled?" I asked him hoping it wasn't true. He just looked at me and nodded. I bit my lip.

"Where will you go to school?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Mimi said I was going to Dovedale County Primary school now. She made the arrangement as soon as we got home." he sighed. I nodded and felt awkward sitting next to him for some reason.

"Why'd you kiss her though?" I blurted. John giggled and leaned back on his bed.

"I dunno, It was all I could think of." he shrugged. I looked at him and shook my head.

"The first thing you thought of was to kiss her?" I asked, totally surprised he would even think of that _at all_. He could tell by my expression and laughed.

After that Mimi came up and said John was being punished and that it was time for me to go. I nodded and waved goodbye to him before leaving and going back home.


End file.
